


be alright

by momosjjokbal



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosjjokbal/pseuds/momosjjokbal
Summary: They were happy. Everything was right until one of them goes in the most unexpected way.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	be alright

_"I know you love her, but it's over, mate_  
_It doesn't matter, put the phone away_  
_It's never easy to walk away, let her go_  
_It'll be okay_  
_It's gonna hurt for a bit of time”_  
― Dean Lewis, Be Alright

\---

It’s currently 11:32 PM and Nayeon’s hungry. Going out at this hour isn’t something new to Nayeon as she always takes late night strolls around the streets of Myeong-dong, admiring the vibe of her surroundings as she walks to the nearest convenience store from her apartment.

She takes off her hood as she reaches her destination and lets herself automatically walk to the noodle section of the store. She contemplates whether to get a seafood flavor or beef flavor for her noodles. _I did have jjamppong last week,_ Nayeon remembers so she settles for the latter choice.

After paying for her food, Nayeon fills the noodle cup with hot water from the water station and takes a seat by the glass window of the store. 

While she was eating, she notices a girl standing just beside the exit of the store. The girl seemed stressed as she was tapping her foot impatiently, probably waiting for someone.

_Huh, a girl like her waiting outside at this hour. That’s not safe._ Nayeon thinks as she quickly finishes her noodles and exits the store. She takes out a lollipop that she bought earlier and pops it in her mouth. She leans on the glass beside the girl she saw earlier.

“A girl like you shouldn’t be outside at this hour. It’s not safe here.” Nayeon says as she checks her fingers. The girl beside her just stares at her confused.

“What are you doing here, anyway?” The older girl asks. She wasn’t even sure why she was doing this but here she is.

“Uh, just came from a friend’s place. I’m just waiting for a cab to pass by.” The girl says nonchalantly, not really wanting to engage in a conversation with a stranger. Nayeon figures that out.

So Nayeon introduces herself, “The name’s Im Nayeon, by the way,” she starts coolly, not wanting to sound off as creepy or anything. “Just in case you were wondering.”

The girl chuckles. “I wasn’t but thanks for letting me know.” A good minute passes by before Nayeon spoke again.

“How about you, what’s your name?” The girl turns to her with an are you serious? look on her face. Nayeon just stares at her, expecting an answer.

“And why would I tell you my name? For all I know, you could be a killer or something!” Nayeon scoffs and rolls her eyes. The nerve of this girl to peg her as a killer.

“Look, lady. I could be anything but a killer― I’m too pretty to be one. I’m just trying to be nice,” Nayeon says with disbelief in her voice. “And besides, cabs don’t pass by around here this late. I mean, some do but it’s very seldom.” She nods as she looks around the road to see if there are any cabs approaching, but just proving what she said right as there really are none.

The girl sighs and was about to start walking away when Nayeon speaks up, “How about I’ll just walk you to… wherever you live? My apartment is just right around the corner so it won’t be a hassle for me.” Nayeon offers sheepishly. She doesn’t know why but she felt like it’s her responsibility to get this girl to go home safely.

Nayeon looks at her expectantly while the girl takes a quick look at her phone and shrugs, “I guess,” the girl says, “But if you try to do anything, I swear I will not hesitate to scream for help.” The former says seriously and Nayeon just chuckles, holding up her two hands in surrender.

As they start walking, the girl speaks up, “Myoui Mina,” she says. Nayeon looks at her with a confused face, “You asked for my name, that’s it.”

Nayeon just nods and tucks her hands inside the pocket of her hoodie. _Mina,_ she thinks, _what a cute name._

They quietly walk through the streets of Myeong-dong. Neither of them uttering a word since there’s really nothing to talk about. But Nayeon wanted to know Mina better, she was interested in this girl beside her.

As they reach Mina’s doorstep, the younger girl speaks up, “So, uh… this is me. Thanks for walking with me,” she says and smiles shyly. 

_Cute._ Nayeon thinks and smiles back to her, “No problem.”

“I’m sorry for accusing you as a killer earlier,” Mina says sheepishly. “Let me make it up to you. I’ll treat you a drink, perhaps coffee?” She suggests.

“There’s really no need for you to do that,” Nayeon says, waving her hand in dismissal. “Knowing that you got home safe and sound is enough for me.”

The younger girl blushes slightly with what Nayeon said. “No, really, I insist. And I won’t take no for an answer, I’m a persistent woman.” Mina crosses her arms jokingly which makes the older chuckle.

“Alright, if you insist so much, Ms. Myoui,” Nayeon teases and finally agrees. “Just text me where and when and I’ll be there.” She says then waves her goodbye.

As Mina was about to head inside her apartment, she suddenly turns around and calls out Nayeon’s name. The older girl turns her head, confused, “Your number, I don’t have it,” Mina says and it hits her. _Oh right._ Nayeon says.

Nayeon jogs backs to Mina’s door and quickly punches her number in Mina’s phone, saving her number under the name _Nayeonnie_ along with a bunny emoji. She quickly texts herself using Mina’s phone so she could get the younger girl’s number.

Mina thanks her one last time and heads inside, for real this time. Nayeon whips out her phone and smiles at Mina’s contact. She sends Mina a quick good night text and saves her number. _The Prettiest_ is what she puts for Mina’s name in her contacts.

\---

Nayeon quickly heads inside the café where she was supposed to meet Mina. Quickly scanning the place, she figures that Mina hasn’t arrived yet so she settles in one of the booths by the window so she could easily see the younger girl once she arrives. 

Nayeon was playing with her phone when she noticed that it’s been 30 minutes since she arrived at the place yet no signs of Mina. She was about to send a text to the younger girl when someone tapped her shoulder, making their presence known to the older girl.

Mina smiles apologetically to Nayeon, “Hi, sorry it took me a while to get here, I just got off from work and I kinda had a hard time catching a ride,” Mina says as she settles in a seat in front of Nayeon.

The older girl dismisses her and tells her it’s alright, “It’s alright, you’re here now, that’s all that matters,” Nayeon smiles bashfully, making Mina smile as well with what she just said.

As Mina promised, she bought Nayeon a cup of coffee. Despite not knowing what’s Nayeon taste when it comes to coffee, Mina just orders what she thinks Nayeon will like. 

Mina goes back to their booth and hands the older girl her cup of coffee, eyeing the cup anxiously, and waits for how Nayeon will react to the coffee. 

“Oh wow,” the older girl mumbles, “you sure know my taste in coffee. This is great,” Nayeon says as she takes another sip of her drink.

Mina smiles proudly and takes a sip of her own, initiating a conversation. “So Nayeon, what were you doing the night you met me? It seemed like you came from inside of the convenience store, right?” The younger girl asks, taking another sip from her drink and puts it down for now.

Nayeon nods. “Yep, I was actually eating noodles but then I saw you all alone outside. The corner around the convenience store wasn’t really the safest so I quickly made my way to keep you company, just to make sure you’re safe.” She says nonchalantly. Too busy with sipping from her drink, she misses the way Mina looks down and blushes furiously.

They were quiet for a moment until Nayeon figures out that it’s her turn to engage in the conversation. “So, Minari…” she starts, not noticing the nickname slipping from her lips.

Mina raises her eyebrows in surprise with the sudden nickname.

“Minari?” The younger girl asks.

Nayeon shrugs, “What? It’s cute, and you’re cute. It matches.”

Mina shakes her head as Nayeon continues what she was supposed to say. “So, Minari…” she repeats, “The night when I met you, you said you were going home after coming over to a friend’s house, right?” 

The younger girl nods, “Momo, my best friend, was moving into her new apartment with her girlfriend. Her girlfriend was working late that night so I offered to help her to make the moving quicker. She had a lot of things so it still took time, hence me going home late that night.” 

Nayeon hums as she listens to the younger girl explain. “That Momo friend of yours sure is very lucky to have a friend who’s pretty and nice,” she nods.

Mina blushes again but this time Nayeon notices and grins, “Did I just make you blush, Myoui?” Nayeon asks in amusement.

“Wh-what? N-no! Definitely not,” Mina blurts out, mentally slapping herself for stuttering. Nayeon is so not gonna let this go for a while, she figures.

Nayeon laughs at the younger girl’s reaction, finding it adorable. “It’s alright, I tend to have that effect on people. I guess my charm’s working on you, too,” she says and winks at the girl in front of her.

The younger girl just shakes her head at what Nayeon has just said, “Don’t flatter yourself, Im,” she throws back.

They spent the rest of the evening getting to know each other better. Noticing the time, they walk back to their homes, and just like last time, Nayeon walks Mina to her doorstep and waits for her to get inside safely before going back to her apartment.

\---

They would meet up every once and awhile, finding each other’s company comfortable without them realizing it. Their coffee meet-ups turned into ice cream shop hopping, that turned into seeing movies together, that turned into them going on dates.

\---

“Hey Nabongs,” Mina speaks while chewing on her burger. Nayeon turns her head to the younger girl when she heard her name and hums.

“You look pretty today. Just wanted to let you know that,” Mina says nonchalantly. 

Nayeon pauses for a while, doesn’t know how to process what the other girl has just said. She stays mum for a while before speaking, “You don’t look too bad yourself, Myoui.”

\---

Nayeon didn’t even realize that she was already falling for the other girl. Completely unaware of her feelings, Mina realized that she was falling for Nayeon too.

\---

“You know, I would totally date you,” Nayeon blurts out while she and Mina were eating ice cream in the latter’s apartment. 

Mina stays silent for a moment then nods, “I would too, you know, date you,” they say to each other without realizing that the other meant what they said.

\---

It doesn’t take long for them to confess to each other and end up being lovers.

\---

They decided to have a picnic at the park since the weather outside was just too nice, it would be bumming if they didn’t. They just finished eating so they’re currently resting and just taking in their surroundings, seizing the moment before them.

“Hey Myoui,” Nayeon pokes Mina’s cheek as she was laying down on the grass with her head resting on the younger girl’s lap, “be my girlfriend?” Nayeon says jokingly. 

Well, not really.

Mina just closes her eyes and leans back to the tree they were under. She hums and answers, “Sure. As long as you’ll be mine as well.” She grins, keeping her eyes closed as she gently plays with Nayeon’s hair.

To say that Nayeon was shocked by Mina’s response was an understatement. Her heart was literally beating so fast once the question “be my girlfriend?” slipped past her lips. She’s pretty sure she just died right there when Mina agreed to be her girlfriend.

Mina felt Nayeon’s eyes staring into her so she opens her eyes and smiles, making the older girl melt. “What, you in love with me or something?” The younger girl smirks, teasing Nayeon.

Nayeon just smiles softly. She takes Mina’s left hand and places a gentle kiss on the back of it, “Yeah, I am in love with you.”

\---

Nayeon thinks how did she get so lucky with Mina.

Mina didn’t know what she did to deserve someone like the girl in her arms.

They wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in this world.

\---

A year and a half after they started dating, Mina decided to ask Nayeon if she wanted to move in with her, which, of course, the latter agreed to. 

Nayeon was so used to her routine in the morning― waking up, brushing her teeth, cooking whatever she can consider as breakfast, then proceeds to run her errands for the day. But now, her mornings consisted of Mina hugging her and mumbling ‘good morning’ against the crook of her neck, Mina cooking breakfast for the two of them, taking showers and brushing their teeth together. 

It was something new to Nayeon but she could definitely get used to it.

\---

Mina shrieks as she tries to run away from Nayeon, who has a handful scoop of flour in her hand while chasing the younger girl. They were trying to bake a cake for their second anniversary. Messy isn't enough to describe the mess that's happening in their kitchen.

With the music blasting through the speakers, they run around the room. Mina tries her best to run from Nayeon because she really doesn’t want to get covered in flour but still fails as the older girl reaches for her and wraps her arm around her waist, making her look like a ghost with all the white powder on her face.

“Mmm, Nayeon! You’re so mean,” Mina pouts. 

Nayeon coos at the sight of her girlfriend pouting. She takes another handful of flour and smacks it on her face as well, “There, we’re even.”

Her girlfriend giggles and cups Nayeon’s face, placing a soft kiss on her lips and smiles, “Happy anniversary, love,” Mina greets.

Nayeon pulls the younger girl closer to her and rests the latter’s head against her chest, swaying along to the music, “Happy two years, love,” she hums along with the melody of the song.

Mina looks up to meet Nayeon’s eyes, “And I hope I never lose you, hope it never ends,” she sings the lyrics of the next part of the song. Nayeon sings along with her to one of their favorite songs. They dance around the kitchen for hours, completely forgetting about the cake, not really wanting to let each other go. 

\---

Nayeon felt the happiest with Mina. The latter felt the safest in Nayeon’s arms. 

And for once, everything felt right.

Or at least, that’s what they thought.

\---

Three years into their relationship, of course the couple would experience a bit of a rocky ride along their journey― it was normal. And whatever they went through, they faced it together.

But not this time.

\---

Mina finds out that she was sick. _Hypothalamic hamartoma._ The illness is so rare yet it struck the younger girl. The doctor told her that she was born with it but didn’t show any symptoms until now.

“So, Ms. Myoui, tell me what are you feeling right now or for the past few days,” her doctor, Park Jihyo, asks her as she scans through Mina’s records.

“I-um... I’ve been having a hard time doing things,” Mina starts off. 

Dr. Park nods, encouraging the other girl to elaborate more. “Like, whenever I’m at work, I’m not the type of person who gets easily distracted by little things but now I am and I get these… episodes of rage.” Mina mumbles.

“Rage? What do you mean?” the doctor asks.

Mina takes a deep breath before starting to explain what’s happening with her lately. She easily gets mad and shows so much aggression over the littlest things that trigger her. She’s also been experiencing other major changes in her mood and behavior and has a hard time doing things physically, whether it be cooking, cleaning, or simply just arranging things in their apartment― things she usually does without experiencing any minor inconvenience.

Dr. Park nods as she listens to Mina explain, saying how the symptoms are showing more and more as time passes by. She tells her how she needs to have surgery to remove the tumor as soon as possible to avoid worse case scenarios. The only problem is, it will take about a year before Mina could get the operation. Since her illness is rare, they will need the help of other doctors who has the capability and equipment to proceed with the surgery.

\---

Mina is quite familiar with how her illness works, as she apparently inherited it from her father. In his case, it was treated as well but the inevitable happened and he passed away at the age of 31.

And that’s when it hits her.

She’s turning 31 soon.

\---

For almost half a year, Mina kept her illness from Nayeon, afraid of how the older girl will take the information. Not until Nayeon noticed the frequent changes in her girlfriend’s mood and how she behaves differently than before. It made the older girl worry for Mina.

On the other hand, Mina was still waiting for updates for her operation. She prays.

\---

A year passes, Mina was told that she was getting the operation in less than two weeks. She was glad to hear the news but remembers that she hasn’t told Nayeon about it yet― not that Nayeon doesn’t know it because she’s pretty sure that she noticed how things shifted since her symptoms started showing.

Mina looks for Nayeon and finds her in the living room, typing something away on her laptop. _I really need to tell her now,_ Mina says to herself, _and she deserves to know._

Mina takes a seat on the couch beside Nayeon, making the latter turn her head to the younger girl and smiles at her. She closes her laptop and puts it on top of the coffee table, “Hi, what’s up?” Nayeon asks.

Mina takes a deep breath before taking Nayeon’s left hand, “Nabongs,” she starts off, “There’s something I have to tell you.”

The older girl studies her girlfriend’s expression, “You’re not cheating on me, are you?” She jokes.

Mina chuckles lightly. “I could never,” she shakes her head. “No, it’s―um… about me.”

Nayeon just stays silent, encouraging her to go on and listening carefully to whatever Mina has to say.

Tears start to well up in Mina’s eyes, “Nayeon, I’m sick… Hypothalamic hamartoma,” she chokes out.

Nayeon froze with what she has heard. She had a hunch that her girlfriend was not feeling well but decided not to bother the girl about it if she’s not ready to talk about it with her, she didn’t expect that it was that severe.

“How… how long?” Nayeon asks quietly. 

“A year,” the younger girl whispers.

Nayeon retracts her hand from her girlfriend’s and buries her head in it, not knowing what to say. “Nayeon, I’m sorry for not telling you. I didn’t know how you would react and I was afraid,” Mina says.

The older girl stays quiet for a while. So many questions and thoughts are running through her mind right now. “Nayeonnie? Say something, please,” Mina pleads.

“Will you… have surgery for it?” She asks slowly. She may have heard about the illness once or twice from her mom, who is also a doctor. 

Mina nods, “In two weeks,” she says timidly.

Nayeon lets out a shaky breath before finally looking at Mina, taking her hands into her own and kissing her knuckles, “Alright, baby, we’ll get through this. You hear me? We’ll get through this,” she says with a shaky voice.

Mina just lets her tears roll down her cheeks freely and nods at what Nayeon said. If she said that they will get through it then they will, together.

\---

It’s been a few hours since Nayeon had last seen her girlfriend before she went to have her operation. She’s staying in the waiting room, hoping to hear any news on the state of the younger girl from the doctors.

“Ms. Im?” Dr. Park calls out. Nayeon perks her head up upon hearing her name and makes her way to the doctor.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Dr. Park nods and gestures to her to come inside her office. She explains about the things she should and shouldn’t be doing once Mina comes out from her operation. She also mentions how she might notice some symptoms still showing every once in a while, but it won’t be as severe as prior to the surgery, nothing to worry about per se.

Dr. Park also tells her how Mina will be staying for two more weeks in the hospital for further observations.

The older girl breaths in relief after hearing what the doctor has just said, “Thank you, doctor, for doing your best,” she says and bows.

Dr. Park just smiles at her, “No need to thank me, Ms. Im. It’s our job. And please, call me Jihyo,” the doctor offers.

“Alright, Jihyo-ssi. Again, thank you.” Nayeon says once again.

Jihyo reminds her about how she and Mina should have to visit once or twice a month for check-ups once she’s discharged, Nayeon takes a mental note of that, thanks the doctor one last time, then leaves.

\---

Mina’s operation went successful. It really felt like a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders when she woke up in her hospital bed and was greeted by Dr. Park, who has been the one to tell the good news.

She hears a knock and a smiling figure sticks her head in, holding flowers, “I heard you were awake,” Nayeon closes the door behind her and settles the flowers on the table beside Mina’s bed, “Hi baby, how are you feeling?” 

Mina smiles bashfully at the sight of her girlfriend, “Good,” she replies. “But better now that you’re here.”

Nayeon chuckles and places a kiss on the younger girl’s forehead, “You’re back to your sappy self, yeah, you are good indeed,” she teases playfully and then laughs.

Right now, Nayeon is just so happy that Mina’s operation went well. All of her worries were slowing fading away.

She’s happy that Mina’s okay, and that she’s here with her.

\---

After getting the clear from Dr. Park, Mina was discharged and was ready to go home with her girlfriend. She can’t wait to just cuddle on the couch with Nayeon and watch whatever movie they find interesting.

\---

They always spent their rest days like that.

Until something happened… again.

\---

Mina rests the flowers on top of the headstone in front of her. She shoves her hand in the pockets of her coat while tracing the words engraved on the stone with her fingers. She didn’t know that seeing the name of the person she will always love could be so bitter. Even though it’s been three years since the tragic incident happened, the girl couldn’t help herself from feeling the pang in her chest. It was too soon, Nayeon. Too soon. Mina says in her head.

Three years ago, Im Nayeon was involved in a tragic car accident where sadly, she passed away. Mina remembers the day so vividly― she was holding Nayeon’s hand when she suddenly heard a long beep from the machine beside her and saw the flat line. 

Mina sits down on the grass beside Nayeon’s headstone, “Hi, Nabongs,” her voice falters as the name comes out of her lips. “I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to visit much as I used to before. I’ve been so caught up in work and the weather nowadays wasn’t helping either,” she sighs.

“I still miss you, Nayeon,” Mina sobs. “You were― you were taken away from me too soon. You were so afraid of losing me, but it turns out I was the one who lost you. I lost you in the most unexpected way,” right now, her tears are just flowing along with her words and she doesn’t have the strength to stop it.

Mina hastily wipes her eyes and chuckles sadly, “Look at me being a mess in front of you, sorry,” she apologizes. 

She gets up and takes one more look at her girlfriend’s tombstone, “I'll come visit again soon. I love you, Nayeon. I’ll always do.”

After fixing herself, Mina decides that it’s time to go home. 

\---

People always told Mina that she needed to move forward in life. Usually, she would get mad and would tell them that she can’t forget Nayeon.

But she realized that moving forward doesn’t necessarily mean forgetting.

Eventually, she moves forward in life, keeping Nayeon in her heart along with the memories they shared. 

It’ll be alright. It will take time but _Mina will be alright._

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first ever story/one-shot to be published here on ao3. i hope you enjoyed reading and let me know your thoughts about it!! :))


End file.
